


Vector Collection

by The_She_Devil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_She_Devil/pseuds/The_She_Devil
Summary: I enjoy vectoring. Here's some art.If you have a request, I may be inspired to do them.





	1. The Winter Soldier

 

Here's Bucky. He's very menacing. Inside he's fluffy. This is a wallpaper.


	2. Wakanda Pool Party

 

It's not really a pool, but does Wakanda Lake Party sound good? No. Natasha came by to visit. Beefy Bucky won the chicken fight. Sam was not amused.


	3. Cheers

 

Champagne doesn't ever need a reason.


End file.
